Stakeout
The Stakeout is a''' shotgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops and its Nintendo DS companion. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Stakeout is a pump-action shotgun, similar to the W1200 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare''. Two spare shells are held to either side of the Stakeout, although they are unusable, in the same vein as the M1014 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The Stakeout has a very noticeable amount of idle sway. Being a shotgun, it has very little effect on accuracy. Singleplayer The Stakeout (with grip) is only found in the level SOG. It is dropped by the Marine who informs Woods of the Viet Cong situation at the top of the mountain line. Multiplayer The Stakeout becomes available for purchase at level 8. This weapon is capable of hitting at short-middle ranges (marginally having the furthest range of all the shotguns), making it similar to the Trenchgun in Call of Duty: World at War, and has medium-high damage, making it kill at all its range at times depending on how many pellets connect. Adding Steady Aim to it can ensure killing at medium range with it, though losing the wide and convenient spread it has, that can wipe out a room. Its pump action is fairly fast, but still limits the fire rate of the weapon, so the player must be careful when aiming at their enemies. It can be effective without Sleight of Hand, since it has a swift reload and quick ADS, or Hardened because of its high power and penetration and its limited range will prevent bullets from hitting an aircraft, not to forget the wide spread of the weapon will help at killing its target, even if the player's aim is moved while taking damage. The Stakeout has the tightest spread of all shotguns when aiming down the sights, therefore, at longer ranges, it is highly advisable to aim down the sights to ensure more pellets will reach the intended target. Sleight of Hand Pro is helpful with this, as it halves ADS time. Nazi Zombies The Stakeout can be found in Kino der Toten and Five, and bought for 1500 points. Its power is excellent for killing Zombies, being a one hit kill from about round 1-10 and effective up to round 12. It is also effective as players can buy ammo off the wall, as it will become scarce in later rounds. It is more effective than the Olympia due to it's larger capacity. It is similar to the M1897 Trench Gun of the Call of Duty: World at War maps in the sense that it is a pump-action shotgun with a 6 shell capacity and long reload. When Pack-a-punched it becomes the Raid, with a 10-round capacity, a grip, and every shell loaded reloads 2 shells, meaning only 5 shells must be loaded from empty. Attachments *Grip Gallery StakeoutBO.jpg|The Stakeout StakeoutadsBO.jpg|Iron sights Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The Stakeout (under the name of '''Ithaca M37) appears in the Nintendo DS version of Black Ops, first spotted in the launch trailer. Like it's console counterparts, the weapon's firing mode is pump-action, but the difference is it can fire as fast as a semi-automatic shotgun due to a short pumping action. The pumping animation may not even be played if fired fast enough. However, if one were to fire slowly, the player will see that the gun is pumped before the next shot is fired. File:Unknown Shotty.png Trivia *The Stakeout's original name was "Ithaca", the name of the Ithaca M37 it was based on. *The Stakeout shares the same firing sound as the SPAS-12. This similarity can be heard in many Wager Match videos. *In the DS game, if the player were to pause between shots, the player's character would pump it. However, the player can repeatedly mash the trigger to fire it semi-automatically. *This weapon's pack-a-punch name, Raid, is a reference to something which could be seen as the opposite of a stakeout, which is waiting in one place for something to happen. They are also both police actions. *When ADS, the Stakeout has the same pump animation as the KS-23 and the Modern Warfare 2 SPAS-12. *The Grip attachment slightly increases the rate of fire of Stakeout from 92.3 RPM to 109 RPM. However, it does not affect the weapon's accuracy. *Robert McNamara has a Stakeout with grip in the cutscene for "Five". *Even if the player runs out of ammo there are still shells on the stakeout. *If Golden camouflage is equipped, the rounds being inserted will be gold, the same applies for the SPAS-12 and Olympia. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Shotguns